The present disclosure relates to communication networks and, more particularly, to communication networks that facilitate secure sharing of content and collaboration among multiple endpoints.
Web conferencing refers to a service that typically allows multi-media applications to be shared among multiple users dispersed in remote locations. The service is generally based on TCP/IP connections over the Internet and may provide for real time communication through both point-to-point connections as well as multi-point connections. The connections may support a variety of types of data streams including audio, video, and text. One application of web conferencing technology is digital engagement of customers through online chat. Businesses may allow customers who are visiting a website to connect to an expert that may provide customers with product/service information, technical support, and/or other type of assistance. These sessions may involve text messaging, audio interaction, and/or video interaction. The communication sessions between customers and experts may use physical identifiers between expert stations and remote stations in implementing routing schemes. In some instances, a business may use different communication links for audio/video conferencing and content sharing.